


耸耸肩膀

by Anpoe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anpoe/pseuds/Anpoe
Summary: 耸耸肩膀，哈迪斯。**光→女性设定****似乎没有感情线，大多是两人的羁绊****时间跨度很长**
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1





	耸耸肩膀

“耸耸肩膀。”  
几千万，甚至是亿万年前——事实上爱梅特赛尔克也不记得那段时光有多久了，他的友人在亚马乌罗提的一个午后轻巧地和他说。  
爱梅特赛尔克都快不记得她的脸了，只有她说这句话时的语调，还有她的笑容，让他不自觉地耸了耸肩膀。  
“这就对了嘛！”记忆里的她再次说到。“恭喜你获得了‘爱梅特赛尔克’一职！不过不要因为身担要职而太过劳累哦，我很抱歉没有第一时间赶来恭喜你啦，希斯拉德那家伙又抢先了，不过这也是不愿意第一时间告诉我的哈迪斯的错，明明只要——”  
记忆到此就戛然而止，那时候的他似乎是不耐烦地皱了皱眉头，一副“你好吵不要再说了”的样子，制止了对方仿佛永不停息的碎碎念。  
爱梅特赛尔克当时确实是这么想的，他们的生命永远不会结束，一切都永不停息，之后还有很多机会，很多个午后可以听到对方在耳边唠唠叨叨的清脆声音，因为他们是“完全之人”。  
于是当世界将要陷落的那一刻爱梅特赛尔克又回想起了那个午后，和友人的碎碎念。  
当时他们以为彼此还有无尽的未来，所以就算虚度光阴，把欲言又止的话再等多久再说又能怎么样呢。  
爱梅特赛尔克无比怀念那一天，以及与友人们在一起的每一天。  
尽管他已经快要忘记友人们的面容，记忆在长久的，漂泊的混沌中只能依靠水晶来维持，不知道过了多少个名为谁的人生，经历了多少次失望，看见了多少曾经伙伴残破的灵魂碎片，但他就是忘不了那一天。  
回忆的痛苦在每一个夜晚，每一次睁眼闭眼都折磨着他，或许有一天会让他彻底失去自我，放弃什么“复活曾经的同伴们”的希望。  
有时候他甚至羡慕艾里迪布斯，那个无影已经忘了他是为了什么而工作的了，恐怕也忘记了那时的他是一个多么好的灵魂。爱梅特赛尔克正是羡慕他这一点，不用怀抱着希望，像一匹马一样追着眼前的胡萝卜跑就好了，至于路边是什么风景，他跑多了多少里程，那完全不会在艾里迪布斯的考虑之中。  
爱梅特赛尔克总是疲惫，总是在睡觉，睡觉的时候他就什么都不会想，闭上眼睛时就连那根一直吊在眼前的胡萝卜也看不到。他漂浮在宇宙中，就像曾经躺在亚马乌罗提的草坪上，只不过现在的他没有了实体，身边也没有希斯拉德和……阿泽姆。  
又过了很久，他想到这些时心里已经再也不会有什么波动了，最多就是，耸耸肩膀。  
他只能记得这句话了，是那个他很重要的人说的。  
爱梅特赛尔克甚至以为自己也要像艾里迪布斯一样了，忘记过去，就看着眼前的胡萝卜。不是挺好的么？  
耸耸肩膀。  
他这么想的时候也这么做了。  
除了比艾里迪布斯懒散些，他自认为自己已经和对方没有什么区别了。  
他不再去计算时间。  
可是他再一次见到了那片灵魂，就算是残缺的，现在在一个低贱的人类中发出他熟悉的光。  
爱梅特赛尔克瞬间就忘记了胡萝卜的事情，就算经过了那么久，那片灵魂的颜色还和他记忆之中一模一样。  
长久以来第一次，爱梅特赛尔克感谢他能看到冥河的那一双眼睛，能让他再一次与这个灵魂相遇。  
残次品。  
耸耸肩膀。  
他不自觉的去靠近那片灵魂，想要验证一下她是否依旧像让他失望过的那些人类一样，依旧是个残次品。  
那样的话他会很失望的。爱梅特赛尔克这么想着，但他也不能否认自己并不希望看到这样的结果。  
拜托了——就算只是暂时的希望也好，在“光”的照耀下，让我看看曾经友人的影子吧。

“……为什么你一直驼着背？”面前的光皱着眉头问他，爱梅特赛尔克看出她完全只是出于好奇才问出了这个问题，甚至还带着一些提防。  
“我之前也遇到过一个无影，他和你完全不一样，工作狂似的，整天都算计这算计那的想要毁灭一些东西。你倒是懒散的很，说是要和我们合作却没见你干什么实际的事情，就算是站在对立面你也太懒散了些吧。观察着观察着就去睡午觉了，说真的，有些可怕，好像无论我们干什么都逃不了你的手掌心一样。”  
爱梅特赛尔克就静静地听着光一口气说了一大堆，艰难地，勉强地，他找到了对方与阿泽姆的相同之处。出于对过去的缅怀与懒惰，他没有打断对方可以说是冒犯的吐槽。  
“我很累了，体谅体谅我吧，别把你认识的所有无影都想成拉哈布雷亚那样的工作狂老爷子。我肩上可是有重担的。”他漫不经心地回答着对方的问题。  
“啧，无影也有你这样的……呃……咸鱼社畜啊。”光看上去有些无语，又在措辞方面犹豫了一下，不知道该怎么正确的吐槽这位看上去很懒散的，特别的无影。  
“耸耸肩膀吧。看上去你暂时不会对我们不利，虽然这个世界大部分不利都是你们导致的，但还是，暂时的，就耸耸肩膀吧，可以让你轻松一些。”最后她叹了口气，敌意和防备都褪去了一些，算是真诚地看着爱梅特赛尔克这么说到。  
“……”  
于是他照做了，在放空自己的震惊中身体开始无意识地做这个他做过不知道多少遍了的动作。  
最后，带着一些悲伤，与接近放弃的希望，他向世界的大英雄说到：“你对我们还有什么问题吗？只要你问，我就会如实回答。”

再后来他做了很多不像自己的事情，企图用过去的泡影将对方残缺的灵魂拼凑完整。  
但他还是一次次地失望，自欺欺人地最后邀请对方来到他的孤独堡垒。在海底最深处那个灯火通明的王国，为自己的戏剧添上最后一幕。  
结果自然也是如他所料，就算对方能理解自己的意图，但却绝对不能接受，甚至是和他一起完成这个遥远的渴望。  
最终他们避免不了一战，他抛下最后的希望，“哈迪斯。”，这是他真正的名字，藏在爱梅特赛尔克这个职位之后，说出这个名字的时候他终于能有一瞬间的放松，仿佛压在他身上，压在“爱梅特赛尔克”这个名字身上的重担随着头衔的脱落一并消失了。  
我的同胞们，就这一瞬间，让我——  
耸耸肩膀吧。

“哈迪斯……”  
透过这个名字，光看到了曾经亚马乌罗提的蓝天，带着兜帽的友人们和他——  
自己的力量突然在这一瞬间消失了，她没能再看到哈迪斯的过去，甚至可以说是，她的过去？  
她还没来得及细想这个问题，无影已经摆好了攻击的架势。  
在魔法的碎片中，刀枪的碰撞声中，她一点一点地回想起了过去的事情，她作为阿泽姆，那个完整的灵魂发生在亚马乌罗提蓝天下的一切。  
但每一次那回忆的碎片都被肆意碰撞的以太打散，变成她脑海里满天的星尘。  
一点一点。  
可是光悲伤的明白，这改变不了什么。  
哈迪斯走过了时间漫长的河流，在一次次期望和失望中麻木了。而光自己也清楚，自己的灵魂并不像过去的阿泽姆一般完整而纯粹，她有着自己的记忆，伙伴与人生。  
在他们之间只剩下你死我活的结局。  
阿尔伯特把他的灵魂交给了我。  
光在混沌中想着，她的内心或许有迷茫，但结果那把斧头的那一刻她的内心又是那么的坚定。  
我的灵魂，阿泽姆的灵魂。  
耸耸肩膀，躺下来睡一场漫长的午觉吧。

在光芒中他们注视着彼此。  
“那么，不要忘记我们。”  
爱梅特赛尔克——哈迪斯，最终像是如释重负一般笑着。  
光认真地点头。  
“耸耸肩膀，哈迪斯。”


End file.
